Curses
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: America comes bounding over to England's one night after a certain change has occurred... fem!USxUK for most of it, normal USxUK at the end, rated M only for suggestive themes, request for: blueisme Sorry for sucky summary. Please enjoy anyway! :D


England sat calmly in his living room as he read one of his many novels. A cup of tea sat on a table next to him. It was only eight thirty in the evening, but he was already feeling his eyelids become heavy with sleep. He shut his book, setting it on the table. He lifted his tea, having it right at his lips, when a pounding came to his door. He jumped at the sudden noise, spilling his tea down his front and in his lap.

"Oh, bloody Hell…" He groaned. He set the now empty cup down, removed his soiled jacket, and dabbed at the small amount of tea on his pants while going to the door. He heard a feminine voice on the other side of it.

"Arthur? Dude, I know you're home! You're old, but not old enough to be in bed yet! Come on, open the door!"

England stared at the door. The voice on the other side was definitely a woman's, but it had a tomboy-ish sound to it. Who did he know that had such a voice? He couldn't think of a single woman.

"England, come on! This is an emergency!" She shouted as she continued to pound on the door, with both fists, no doubt. Hearing his Country name get called out forced him to open the door. A woman in baggy men's clothes stumbled in, glasses askew on her face. She looked up at England. When she realized she was inside, she slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but-"

"Dude, don't "ma'am" me. Do you not recognize me?" She turned to face him, fixing her glasses. England looked her over. Her clothes were definitely made for men. They were practically falling off of her petite form. Then he noticed something that set him off. Her jacket was an exact copy of America's bomber jacket. How did she get a hold of that? He brushed it off for the time being, moving onto her hair. Maybe that would trigger something in his mind for him to remember the odd and gorgeous woman in front of him. Strangely, it was the same color as America's, too. It fell just past her shoulders, a very subtle wave right at the end. Wait a second…she even had a cowlick like America! She couldn't…could she?

"A…Alfred?" England muttered.

"Duh, man. What took ya so long to figure it out?"

"H-how did you end up like this?"

"I don't even know! I was getting ready to take a shower, but then while I was stripping I looked down and noticed that Mini-America wasn't there anymore and I had boobs! You gotta help me out, Iggy. I don't want to be a woman!" He…er, she threw her arms in the air, her loose fitting pants falling to the ground as she did so. She groaned, as if it had happened multiple times already. England blushed lightly, looking away.

"Oh, no…" England suddenly gasped. America looked up, stepping away from her pants as new found fear crawled up her spine.

"What did you say? Did you just say 'oh, no'? Oh, God, Iggy! Tell me you and your…_magic_ don't have anything to do with this!"

"I'm afraid it might. Understand, though, Alfred, that I didn't mean to hit you with the curse. I was actually aiming that it hit Germany as revenge for continuously locking me up in Italy…" England walked over to his couch, falling down on to it. He laid his head back, closing his eyes. He was too careless during that cursing. America pounced into his lap, not caring much of her current situation. She gripped England's shirt, pulling him to her.

"England…when will I change back? When will I be a dude again?" Her voice was desperate. England's heart clenched. He moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm not sure. It could be anywhere from the next few minutes to maybe even a few months…"

"M-months? Really?" Her eyes widened, her head falling onto England's shoulder. He pet her hair, guilt washing over him.

"I'm so sorry, America. I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

"I k-know…"

"America?"

"Yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"…I blame the estrogen!" She screeched. She flung herself beside England, curling up to hide from him. He pulled her back into his lap, rubbing her back softly.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered.

"England…what are…?" She sobbed.

"Go ahead and cry. No one will know about any of this except us. Let it all out." He cooed into her ear. She did just that. She curled against him, crying her heart out. She hadn't been completely wrong when blaming the estrogen in her. It was the main factor in her frustrated cries, but not the whole reason. The other reason was just pent up feelings America had refused to release because he was a 'hero', and heroes don't cry.

After a few minutes, America had calmed down. She was trying to even her breathing as England continued to rub her back in comforting manner. She caught herself closing her eyes at his touch. Butterflies appeared in her stomach. Her eyes opened immediately. Why did she have butterflies? He was only comforting her. Damn female hormones, and estrogen, and crap…

"Hey, Arthur?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"What's on your pants?"

He lifted his head from hers, gazing down. He had forgotten about the little mess he made before finding out about the bigger mess he'd made. He chuckled to himself.

"I was just able to drink some tea when you came. I spilled it when you began banging on the door."

She laughed loudly, pulling herself off of him. "You're so clumsy, Artie."

"No more than you." He smirked as her face twisted in irritation. He picked his soiled jacket up, turning to her. "I'm going to change in to something clean. Would like something more fitting for your new…um…body?"

They both blushed at the awkwardness of his sentence and the situation. America stood crossing her arms.

"Do you have women's clothing or something? 'Cause if you do, that's kind of weird."

"No, no. I still some of your old clothes from when you were younger. They're in my closet."

"Oh yeah! I totally remember where you keep them. I'll get them!" She ran right past England, dashing up the stairs to the bedroom. England couldn't help but smile at her. He picked up the pants she never put back on and followed her upstairs.

He opened one of his dresser drawers for pajama pants while America went through his closet. He heard her mumbling to herself every now and again along with a rustling of his hangers. He snatched a pair of green and black plaid pants, tossing them on the bed. He huffed as he heard a string of profanities.

"You better not be trashing my closet in there, America." He took this time to remove his shirt and pants, putting the other pair on quickly.

"I'm not, I'm not. Jeez, don't get your panties in a wad." She called back.

"Wouldn't it be appropriate to say that to you right now?" He waited for a smartass reply, but silence filled the air. Just when he thought he'd insulted her, she stuttered out a flustered 'Sh-shut up, asshole!'. He smirked to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. His clock read nine. His eyes suddenly felt heavy again. After all of this, he was still tired. He picked himself up, pulling the folded sheets back. He turned around when he heard America enter the room. His breath hitched in his throat.

Instead of finding her old clothes, she had taken one of his button-up shirts. It hung rather low on her, but she pulled it off. He glanced down at the unbuttoned end of the baby blue shirt. She was wearing his underwear. What in the bloody hell gave her the right to do that?

"Turns out I couldn't find my old clothes. I hope you don't mind. Oh, and my boxers felt weird, so I took a pair of your briefs." She smiled happily, approaching him.

He swallowed hard. "I-I don't mind, but next time ask first."

"Next time?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" He closed his eyes, bidding his irritation away. "Just, lie down and go to sleep. I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

"Wait, Arthur." She grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. He gazed down at her, curiosity in his emerald eyes. The confidence that America had been struggling to find for years finally surged through her at an alarming rate. She yanked England down to her level, placed a small hand on the back of his head, and smashed their lips together. He responded immediately, steadying himself with his hands on her waist. She gripped his face, refusing to let go. Neither of them registered their feet moving until America fell backward, England falling on top of her.

"What is this about, America?" England breathed once he pulled away. He was praying in his mind that this wasn't just America new hormones going crazy.

America closed her eyes, loving the way England's hot breath tickled her lips. She bit her bottom lip, meeting his eyes.

"I didn't have the nerve to do that until tonight." She whispered with a smile. England pushed up a little, moving his lips to her ear.

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying, Iggy…"

"Say the words, Alfred." He purred into her ear. He moved her hair with his nose, kissing behind her ear and down her neck.

"I love you, Arthur. I always have." She moved to press their lips together again. Both let their eyes flutter closed, savoring the feeling of their lips on the other's.

England slid his hands up and down her sides. His brows slightly furrowed, feeling they weren't as curvy as they once were. She shrugged it off, continuing to kiss his America. He shifted to straddle the girl below him. He let his hands drift from her sides to her face. He expected to feel soft skin, and a delicate jawline. Instead he found soft skin, and a strong jawline. Though he was even more confused, he kept up what he was doing. He poked his tongue out, sliding it across America's bottom lip. She eagerly opened up, letting their tongues meet for a battle of dominance. She grinded up against England, catching him off guard and making him lose their battle. He sighed in ecstasy as she massaged his wet muscle with her own before lightly sucking on it.

He pressed his hips down to meet hers. When he felt something pressing against his vital regions, his confusion spiked. He pulled out of the kiss, panting, and opened his eyes. America lay under him, but there was a difference. America was no longer a girl. He was back his old self! That explains why his body felt different while they were kissing. England sat up, smiling.

"What?" America asked. As soon as he spoke, his eyes widened. "Dude! I'm back to normal!"

"Yes, you are. Looks like it took only a few more minutes for it to wear off."

"Yeah! Oh…um…so…" America looked around, face flushed deeply as he sat up. The intrusion of changing back interrupted what he'd wanted for so long. England saw the blush on his face, deciding he should take advantage. He wrapped his arms around America's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"Didn't you say that you were getting ready to shower before you ran here?"

"U-um…yeah?" He shut his eyes fearing what the Brit straddling his lap was planning.

"Then why don't we go to the bathroom, and you let me show you how much I love you in return? You can fix the curse you put on me." He grinded their hips together in reference to his erection.

America's eyes snapped opened as he moaned with the action. His breathing became more ragged at the smirk England wore to accompany the lust and love glazed emerald orbs staring into his own ocean ones. He slowly smirked back. He leaned towards England's ear, letting his lips brush over them. He adored the way England shivered at the small gesture.

"Deal." He nibbled his lover's earlobe before allowing him to stand, and lead him to the bathroom. This how he's wanted things to be since the American Revolution. He's always loved England, and that war was supposed to help this happen. When England turned to look back at him, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he shared the younger nation's feelings. He also saw a promise in those beautiful eyes: They would be together for a very, very long time.

**.::Author's Note::.**

**This was a request for: blueisme. :]**

**I liked writing this. USxUK is in my top favorite couples, and I had fun with the idea of America being a girl in most of it XD I hope it turned out well. If you liked this, please, check out my others! Like in the others, I'll state that I enjoy taking requests from you guys. If you have any, please feel free to ask in a review or private message for a couple. The only one I'll deny is FrUk. I've always disliked that idea, not sure why. ANYWAY, please review so I know if it's liked :]**


End file.
